


Amore nel Pomeriggio

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one hour or more, once a week, it was all about Aaron Hotchner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amore nel Pomeriggio

**Author's Note:**

> This is all twinsfan33’s fault. She pondered that two people at her job could be having an affair as they disappear frequently in the afternoon. I laughed and said it would be more scandalous if it was slash. And a fic was born. It’s been a while since I wrote this pairing but they can always be dusted off for a good cause. The title translates to Love in the Afternoon. I’m not Italian so I did go to a translation website.

“We’ll be here an hour, tops, and you had to pick the most expensive hotel in the city.”

An ‘oof’ sound came from Hotch’s diaphragm when his back was pushed against the door. He sighed when Dave’s body pressed on his. The older man was hard and his Unit Chief wasn’t far behind. Dave’s nimble fingers took off Hotch’s tie, tossing it onto the floor. He unbuttoned two buttons, just enough to nip his throat. The moan his lover gave him was worth it.

“This isn’t quite the most expensive hotel in the city and we’ll be here for 90 minutes.” Dave replied, sucking his neck lightly. Leaving visible scars was a no-no. “I'm not rushing today.”

“We’re going to burn in hell for this.” Hotch whispered, his knees buckling some. It was impossible to fall with the way Dave’s body was holding him there.

“Why? Could it be homosexuality, fornication, dominant/subordinate relations?”

“No…sneaking out of the office.”

Dave’s laugh came from deep in his belly. He caressed Hotch’s face, looking deep into his hazel eyes.

“Whether it’s right, wrong, or some gray area in between, I haven’t been able to get fucking you off my mind Aaron.”

“Am I that memorable?” even Hotch couldn’t believe the teasing tone his voice took on. Only Dave could bring that out of him.

“You have no idea.”

Their first kiss of the afternoon was deep, passionate. Hotch could barely breathe but didn’t give a damn. He pushed Dave off him some though their lips didn’t part. Arms around each other, they made their way further into the deluxe room of the St. Regis Washington Hotel. A king sized bed waited for them and Hotch was anxious.

They were usually more careful with clothing. It would be suspicious to return to Quantico in a wrinkled dress shirt. They did work with the best profilers in the country after all. Today Hotch could care less. The week he’d waited since their last encounter had been the toughest so far.

This was month six of the most passionate love affair of Aaron Hotchner’s life. Not sure if he was another notch on Dave’s belt, and not really caring at the moment, Hotch just wanted to indulge in something good. It felt like the first time in his life that he was the complete center of someone’s universe. For an hour or more, once a week, it was all about Aaron Hotchner. Aaron Hotchner could definitely get behind that.

As Dave undressed him, and himself, Hotch couldn’t help but flashback to their first time. It was Wilmington, Ohio and the kidnapping and murders of preteen boys. There was nothing sexy or romantic about it. It was one of those cases that haunted you and the whole team was having difficulty with it. Not even Hotch, their fearless leader, was able to escape without emotion.

The six days they were there, Hotch suffered from insomnia and nightmares. The ever stoic Unit Chief was hanging on by a thread. His team did their best to lift him up but Hotch was down further than he thought. He had no idea that a hot shower interrupted by Senior SSA David Rossi would change the case and his life. It still boggled his mind that he didn’t fight being sexually accosted by a teammate and longtime friend. He just completely surrendered to the moment.

He let Dave take his body to heights it had never gone. Hotch broke through that night…experienced an unknown ecstasy. It wasn’t as if he hadn't thought about it; fantasized about men. He’d known for the longest time he was attracted to both sexes but kept it to himself. He kept it down so far sometimes he could pretend it wasn’t there. There was no pretending in that shower with Dave.

They'd been back at Quantico for two weeks when Hotch found the hotel key card in his top desk drawer. With it was a short handwritten note, ‘ _Meet me at 1:30, Aaron. Don’t listen to your head, listen to your gut_ ’. Hotch did just that. Since then, there was a key card in his desk drawer once a week.

If they were in the field, he’d find one on the table or dresser in his hotel. For six months he’d been fucked in the best hotels in DC and around the country. Today would be no different. Feeling the overpriced Egyptian cotton sheets on his naked skin, Hotch thought this might be the best one yet.

“Oh God,” he arched his back as Dave’s rough skin rubbed against his. He gripped the older man’s hips, letting Dave take his breath away with another fiery kiss. “I don’t want to be teased.”

“Yeah, you do.” Dave’s voice was smooth as silk, his lips moving down Hotch’s neck and throat. “You always want to.”

“I want to be fucked, Dave.”

There was something in Hotch’s voice. Dave knew that he meant what he said. They'd known each other a long time…could read each other across a room. Hotch was one of the few people Dave ever allowed to read him that way and vice-versa. That was how Dave knew in the shower was Hotch’s first time. It had happened so many times in his mind that he knew what to do and what he wanted done, but it was his first true experience.

Dave just listened to his body and gave Hotch what he wanted and needed. For years, Dave refused to turn the forbidden page. Though he was hot for Aaron Hotchner from the word go, the man was married. For many years he was happy with his wife. When Dave returned to the BAU he saw a different man and a different situation.

Turning that page was inevitable; they both needed to be healed. They needed to be free of the chains and tentacles they carried everyday. In many hotel beds, the occasional shower (and one time in the back of an SUV), it was just Aaron and Dave. They were two men giving in to inevitability and making sure to enjoy every moment of it.

The outside world could be unflinching in its brutality. When they were in each other’s arms there was only soft, sweet, sensual, sweaty, seismic sex. Dave found himself wanting more. It was hard to get a taste of Aaron Hotchner’s skin and just walk away.

“Is that what you really want?” Dave asked, reaching down to stroke him.

“Stop talking and fuck me.”

That was all Dave needed to hear. He flipped Hotch over, liking the sound he made when his stomach hit the bed. Dave stroked his firm ass and then slapped it. Hotch flinched.

“Get on your knees, baby.”

Hotch shivered at how commanding Dave’s voice sounded in his ear. This was going to be good; it was always so damn good. To feel Dave as deep inside as he could go made him cry out in full abandon. Hotch sobbed from the pleasurable pain. The assault was from front and back…being fucked and jerked off was amazing. He loved the feeling of Dave’s hot breath on the sweaty nape of his neck.

“Oh yes, yes, yes, my God, don’t you fuckin stop!” Hotch gripped the sheets and fought the urge to pass out. He’d done that before, just for a moment or two. When he came to Dave was wearing the smug smile of victory that only he could pull off.

“Aaron, oh love, goddamn baby you feel so good.” Dave held his hips tighter, wanted to leave his mark there, as he thrust as deep as he could go. Balls slapping ass was his favorite with Hotch. “Oh God!” He began to jerk Hotch, trying to keep the rhythm of his sex. They were both panting, grunting, Hotch making the occasional shriek he could only make in bed.

“Dave, Dave, Dave…David!”

Hotch was coming; he was coming hard. Falling through the blackness, he shut his eyes tight and saw fireworks. He cried out Dave’s name, loudly, as all of the breath left his body. His muscles tensed, went rigid, and then practically turned to Jell-O. When Hotch fell over on the bed, Dave was still inside him. He was still fucking him senseless and Hotch wouldn’t have it any other way.

The older man could give a damn when Hotch fell over. He wouldn’t stop, couldn’t stop; he needed to feel the same intensity of release as his lover. Dave was almost there. Draped over Hotch, who was nearly spread eagle under him, Dave kept thrusting as the expletives tumbled from his lips. He felt his balls draw up and loved the feeling. He loved the physicality of climax.

He loved the tension, the sweat, the moaning, the groaning, the coming…it was perfection. Dave felt lightheaded and he loved that as well. Hotch made him dizzy, there was no point in lying about it. He didn’t pass out but when the room stopped spinning, he carefully pulled out and away from Hotch. The condom went in the trashcan by the bed. Dave pressed a kiss on his lover’s shoulder blade before lying on the cool sheets with his eyes closed.

“Mmm, fuck.” He mumbled.

“I concur.” Hotch replied.

“You concur?” Dave smirked.

“Shut up.”

“Did you say that as my boss or my…”

“Or…” Hotch’s tone was teasing again.

“Aaron, I don’t want to say something I shouldn’t say.”

Hotch sat up some, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Damn, he was so handsome. Dave fantasized about him more than any other man before. Hotch was even more beautiful after he made love to him.

“Why don’t you make me dinner?” Hotch asked.

“You want dinner? I can make you dinner with my eyes closed.”

“I want dinner.” He leaned to kiss Dave’s lips and then got up from the bed. “Next time you're feeding me before you fuck me, Rossi.”

Dave stopped Hotch before he disappeared into the bathroom.

“Aren't I supposed to be the cocky, overconfident one?” he asked.

“A little change will always be a good thing.” Hotch replied, his dimples big and bright when he smiled.

Dave smiled as he lay back with his hands behind his head. A little change, huh? That didn’t sound so bad. It couldn’t be anything but good if a little change got him a lot more of Aaron Hotchner.

***


End file.
